Caitlin's Guardians
by av981638
Summary: How does Caitlin handle being held in the compound? Will Hawke and Dom help her get through it? Can Caitlin and Hawke make a relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own airworlf or its characters; this story picks up right after "Caitlin's Past"_

Hawke and Caitlin sat on the couch for a few hours talking. Caitlin started dozing off on his shoulder again. "Hey, why don't you go upstairs and sleep in the bed so you will be more comfortable? I will sleep down here." Hawke said. Caitlin yawned, "Okay Hawke." He then helped her up the stairs and into bed. He made sure she was comfortable. As he came downstairs he heard a chopper come around the mountain. He stepped onto the porch and watched as Dom landed the chopper and came in. "How is she doing, String?" Dom asked as he came up the stairs to the porch. "She is sleeping, but is doing alright. I told her how I felt." Hawke said with a smile. "And!?" Dom demanded. Hawke put his hand on Dom's shoulder. "She said she would give us a chance, even though she is going through all of this." He said. Dom patted Hawke on the shoulder with a big, gap tooth smile. "I'm thrilled for you!" Dom exclaimed. They walked into the cabin for a cup of coffee and sat on the couch.

They guys sat on the couch and chatted while drinking their coffee. When, suddenly, where was a scream from upstairs. Hawke ran up the stair two at a time, with Dom right behind him. They burst into the room to find Caitlin sitting up on the bed in tears. They sat next to her, "What's wrong baby" Hawke asked her as he pulled her into his arms. She shuddered, "It was a nightmare, It felt like I was there again. In that room with him!" Caitlin cried. "shhh baby, it's okay, he can never hurt you again." He told her. "You will get through this, you're not alone." Hawke said. Dom took Caitlin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He's right sweetheart, you're not alone, you see, String and I are here for you no matter what." He said. "I want to go back downstairs." Caitlin said. Hawke helped her downstairs and to the couch while Dom got her a cup of coffee. "Thanks Dom." Caitlin said with a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hawke asked. "I do, but not yet, Hawke. I really need to come to terms with some things first" Caitlin said.

The three sat and chatted about work while they drank their coffee. After a few hours, Caitlin stood up and stood in front of the fire, staring at it. Hawke stepped to her side and put his arm around her, "Are you okay?" He asked worried. Caitlin looked up and he could see the pain, and fear in her eyes. "I want to say I am, but I'm not." She whispered. Dom came up to her other side and took her hand again. "We know you have been through a lot, not just this time but before with Patterson. It will take time for you to feel safe again, and it will also take time for you to be able to tell us what happened there." Dom said. Caitlin sighed, "I have to tell you, I know if I do I will start getting over it, but I'm scared." She said. Hawke cupped her chin, "You tell us when you are ready, not a minute sooner. We will be here when you are ready to talk." He said with a small smile. Caitlin gave him a small squeeze and moved back to the couch, "Sit down guys, I need to get this out. I want you to know what I went through, then, you can understand more." Caitlin said.

_So she is going to tell them what happened in the compound, will they be able to help her?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own airworlf or its characters; _

Caitlin sat for a while to collect her thoughts, "I will start with right after they took off with me in the car." Caitlin said. Both Hawke and Dom nodded silently. "When they pulled me out of the car we were maybe an hour away. As they were dragging me to the small building I was able to knock the gun out of Joe's hand, and a fight started," Caitlin stopped. Hawke held her closer, "Your safe Cait, he can't hurt you now." He said. "I know Hawke, but I can't help but wonder if I fought harder if I would have gotten away." She said. Dom rubbed her hand, "What exactly happened?" He asked her. "Well after I knocked the gun from his hand, I hit him with a round house karate kick to the chest. But, the other man came up behind me and hit me over the head with something, I'm not sure what. When I came to I was tied up on a mattress in the shack or cabin whatever it was." Caitlin said. "Momma Mia!" Dom said in concern. "Any way, after some time, two men came into the room I was in with a third behind, them. I couldn't see his face, but when he spoke…." Caitlin stopped and shuddered. "Who was it Cait?" Hawke asked gently. She looked him in the eyes, "It was Robert, Hawke!" She cried. "He said 'what you see is not what you get' apparently when that plane crashed he got out somehow." She said as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Hawke held her while she cried. "I don't understand how that was possible! I watched that plane crash and explode!" She sobbed. Dom rubbed her back gently. "I think that is enough for now, sweetheart, I know you want to tell us all of it now, but you're working yourself up and you will only hurt yourself!" Dom told her. "You need to let your ribs heal!" Caitlin nodded in agreement. "I'm going to head home now, sweetheart, I will be back tomorrow, okay?" Dom asked. "Of course, Dom, I will see you then." Dom gave her a hug and patted Hawke on the shoulder before heading to the chopper. They watched as he lifted off and headed away. They stepped back inside, and Hawke went to the kitchen to make them something to eat. He looked up and noticed she was staring into the fire again. He walked over and sat by her. "What is it?" He asked her. "I just don't get it, I don't understand how Joe and Robert were working together. What's the connection?" She said as she stared at the fire. "Did he say anything to you?" Hawke asked. "Yes he did, he said he had connections and could make anything happen. And he said when 'they' blew him out of the sky he had a back-up plan already in place." She said, and Hawke stiffened. "What the hell did that mean?" He said. Caitlin shrugged her shoulders," I couldn't begin to tell you. But I have the bad feeling this isn't over." Caitlin said with fear in her voice.

_So they know there is a connection between Patterson and Villars, but what is it? Does this mean the threat against Caitlin is gone? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own airworlf or its characters; _

Hawke led Caitlin back to the couch and pulled her into his arms, he gently kissed the top of her head. "We will figure it out, I promise you." He murmured in her ear. Even though everything she had been through, Caitlin felt safe in Hawkes arms. She rested her head on his chest and rested. They sat there that way for a while until dinner was done. They then went and set the table and ate. "Are you okay?" Hawke asked Caitlin as he noticed she was extremely quiet throughout dinner. "I don't know, Hawke." She answered. "What is it?" He asked. "Well I think I'm starting to remember some of what happened at the compound." She said. "That's good, what are you remembering?" Hawke asked gently. "Well, I was in the room, with Joe's body, when I heard what sounded like a gun fight, but it only lasted mere minutes. Then it was silent." She said, "Then I heard someone running through the house. Then up the stairs trying doors, until the door to where I was kicked in. But I think my mind is playing tricks on me." Hawke looks at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I could swear it was you that came in that room and saved me, Hawke, how is that possible?" Caitlin said.

Hawke put the dishes into the sink and turned to Caitlin. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "What is it Hawke?" She asked. He came over and kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "It was me Caitlin, before you say anything, let me finish. Its best you know. That 'big, black battleship with rotors' as you call it is real." Caitlin gasps. "Why did you want to hide it from me even though I saw it in Pope County and when Robert went after me in the plane? I don't understand." She asks." It's simple we are not supposed to talk about it to anyone." He told her, "I have to ask you to not say anything to anyone about airwolf." She nodded at him, "No problem, I won't say anything, but I do have a lot of questions. But they can wait for now. I want to try to get some sleep, I'm very tired and my heads hurting." Hawke kissed her cheek, "No problem baby, I will get you a pain pill and take you upstairs to bed." He brought the pill and some water and watched as she took the pill and helped her up to the bedroom and made sure she was comfortable. He sat with her for a little while just watching her.

_So Hawke told Caitlin about airwolf, what will Dom say? And Michael?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I am very happy you are enjoying this story!_

The next morning Hawke woke up to the sound of a chopper coming around the mountain. He got up off the couch and went to the porch and saw it was Dom coming back. Hawke walked to the kitchen to start coffee while Dom landed and came in. "How's our girl doing?" Dom asked as he took a seat on a stool at the bar. "Still sleeping, but while we are alone, I need to tell you something." Hawke said. "She remember me rescuing her from the compound." Dom sighed. "I figured she would. What did you tell her? As if I have to ask." Dom said with a smirk. "I told her about airwolf, not everything, but she knows she exists." Hawke told him. "Well, for now that's good, until we talk to Michael about it." Dom replied. Just then they heard the shower turning on. They exchanged a smile. Their girl was up.

Caitlin slowly made her way downstairs. Hawke greeted her at the foot of the stairs with a mug of coffee in his hand. "Good morning baby, how did you sleep?" He asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her the mug. "I slept okay, I guess. I had a lot of memories come back while I was sleeping so I didn't sleep through." Caitlin said, "And I couldn't get the fact that Joe and Robert have some connection, but I can't figure it out." She sighed. Dom put his hand on her shoulder, "We may never know what the connection is, Cait." He said. "I know, Dom, but I have this feeling that we are missing something." Caitlin replied. "Like what?" Hawke asked her, "I'm not sure but I know how to find out. I need to go back to my house and I know I can find out." She told him. "We will go now." Hawke answered her.

When they arrived at Caitlin's house they stepped in and Caitlin went straight for her answering machine. She had one message. She played the message: "Like I told you Cait, I have connections and can make anything happen!" The voice of Villars came off the machine. "It's Robert!" Caitlin cried. Dom and Hawke looked at each other in shock, for they saw the plane explode and no one ejected. "This is getting to be very strange." Hawke said " I agree with you String, but what do we do now?" Dom asked. "Easy, we talk to Michael. Dom call him and have him meet us at the cabin." Hawke told Dom. "Who is Michael?" Caitlin asked. "You will find out when we get there." Hawk told her. "And Dom, tell him what I told you this morning." He told Dom. "I will, but I know he won't be happy!" Dom sputters. As Dom calls Michael, Hawke takes Caitlin outside to the jeep. Dom joined them a few minutes later and told them Michael will meet them in two hours. They head back to the hangar and get the chopper and head to the cabin. As they are flying Caitlin comes to a terrifying realization. "Oh My God!" she cries, " I know the connection!"

_So Dom is happy she knows about airwolf. What do you think is the connection? What do you think Michael will say?_

_Comments and reviews welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: As always I don't own Airwolf, or the characters. I thank you for all the reviews!_

Hawke and Dom could see that whatever Caitlin remembered had scared her. They got her into the cabin and on the couch. "What is it Cait?" Hawke asked her. Caitlin didn't answer as she seemed to be in a daze. "Caitlin?" Hawke said again as he touched her arm. She looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. "I know what the connection is; I don't know why I didn't see it before!" She said with a shudder. "I will tell you but I'm sure you will want Michael to hear it too?" She asked Hawke. "Yes, we would need to tell him." He said, "Okay, I will tell you all at the same time." Caitlin said, " That way I can try to remember more." Hawke nodded his agreement, then he shared a concerned look with Dom. About an hour later, they heard a chopper approach. Hawke went out to meet Michael on the dock. "So she remembered the rescue?" He asked Hawke, "Yes, so I told her some about Airwolf, not much, but that is the least of my concerns at the moment. She found the connection between Villars and Patterson." Hawke growled at him.

Hawke, Michael, and Marella stepped into the cabin and found Dom sitting with Caitlin trying to comfort her. Hawke rushed to her side, " What is it?" He asked, "I think she over did it today, she's feeling a lot of pain in her side." Dom answered. Marella stepped forward and took a look at Caitlin's side and saw that it had started swelling. "There may be the problem," she said, "There is swelling around the incision, it may be nothing, but I want to keep an eye on it. Also how long has it been since you had a pain pill Caitlin?" Marella asked her. "I have not taken one since this morning." Caitlin answered. Hawke went and got her a pain pill and water so she could take it. "By the way, I'm Marella." Marella said with a smile. "And this is my boss, Michael." She motioned toward Michael. "Nice to meet you both." Caitlin said. Dom had brought Michael up to date with the information they had.

They all waited as Caitlin became more comfortable so she can talk about the connection. Michael was shocked that Hawke was sitting beside Caitlin and holding her, while tenderly kissing her, giving her reassurance. Caitlin took a breath, "As I said earlier, I know the connection now, but if I am right, this whole thing is bigger than anyone thought." She said. Michael scratched his moustache, "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, ever since we heard that message on my machine, I have been thinking about what they both said to me, and the puzzle pieces fell into place so to speak, I remembered Joe talking to someone by the name Robert, quite often before and after we got married." Caitlin said, "I never saw him, or talked to him, but what he said both on the message and to me at that cabin, was something Joe had kept telling him on the phone." Hawke and Dom looked at each other, "Yeah, and what is the possibility it was someone else." Dom said, "Exactly, Dom. There is no way it would be for someone else." Hawke said, and Caitlin agreed. "Okay, so we know they know each other, but how?" Michael asked, "Easy, Michael, they both worked for my ex-father in law." Caitlin said. "He is a well-known drug runner in Texas, which means he is the one that had helped Joe find me. Also, he would have help Robert set up everything at that compound. So in turn that person in that plane was a hired pilot, who probably didn't know what he was getting into." She said.

They all sat there for a while in silence as they all thought about it. "That means you're still in danger, Caitlin." Hawke said, "You killed his son so he probably will come after you." Caitlin looked at him and nodded, "Your right, Hawke, he will. There is no doubt about it." She said. Dom shook his head, "So now we don't just have Horn to find, we now have Patterson Sr. Great, just great!" Dom sputtered. Michael played with his cane, "We will do some digging into finding both of them, in the mean, time I think it's best if all three of you stay here. I will send supplies up for you." Michael said. They all stood up to see them off. Michael stopped and came up to Caitlin, "I was not really happy when Dom told me you know about Airwolf, however, I can see its good you know because you just gave us more information than what I could find, and I work for the government." He said with a smile and they left.

_So now they know the connection is bigger than anyone imagined, and Michael approves of Caitlin knowing about Airwolf, will they be able to take down Horn and Patterson Sr.? stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: As always I don't own Airwolf, or the characters. I thank you for the reviews!_

Hawke insisted Caitlin went upstairs and got some rest. She agreed and he helped her up to the bed and made sure she was comfortable before going back downstairs. "I tell you String, this whole mess is getting worse! Here we thought when we got her out of that compound everything will be okay!" Dom said as he paced the floor. "I know Dom. I thought so too, and I don't know how much more she can handle." Hawke said with a sigh. "At least Michael is okay with her knowing about Airwolf, but who knew he could act human!" Dom said with a chuckle. While they guys were downstairs talking, Caitlin was in bed unable to sleep. She couldn't help but think about what Joe had said to her before that last fight. "I can't believe he said that!" She thought as tears ran down her face, "He knew it could happen since I was not on any contraception! And because of that fall on the stairs I may never have a baby of my own one day!" Caitlin then completely broke down in tears, and began sobbing quietly.

Thirty minutes later, after talking for a while, Hawke went up to check on Caitlin to make sure she is comfortable. When he stepped into the bedroom he saw she was crying. He came and sat gently by her "What's wrong, baby?" He asked her gently as he took her hand. Caitlin dried her face with the back of her hand, "I couldn't help but think about what happened before that last fight with Joe, you know before I shot him." She whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and she nodded. "I do, but in private if that's okay." She replied. "Of course, let me just go tell Dom we will be down in a little while. Okay?" Hawke said. Caitlin nodded and he went to tell Dom they needed to talk and will be down in a little while.

When Hawke came back upstairs, Caitlin was now sitting on the side of the bed looking out the window. He sat next to her and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Caitlin took a breath, "He told me that I lied about the baby, Hawke, he said that I had lied to him then, and when I told him he had killed an innocent child!" She said, "After that he hit me so hard hit the table, that's how I got the broken ribs." Tears started running down her cheeks again. "It will be okay Caitlin." Hawke told her. "You don't understand, Hawke, because of that fall on the stairs I may never be able to get pregnant again. And I want nothing more than to have a family one day." Caitlin said as she broke down again. Hawke pulled her into his arms and held her. He didn't know what to say to her, or how to help her. He just continued to hold her and console her. There were no more words, they just sat there.

They came downstairs some time later, and Dom could tell something had happened. "What is wrong?" He asked as they came off the stairs. Caitlin looked distressed. "I'm going to go for a short walk, I need air." She said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Hawke asked. "No, I need to be alone. I won't be gone long." She said and grabbed her coat and went outside. They watched as she stepped off the porch and toward the lake. Dom shot Hawke a concerned look. "What was that about String?" He asked. "I'm sorry, Dom, but that is personal." Hawke answered. "She is going through a lot, and a lot of the scars from before have been opened again. We just have to be here for her when she is ready to talk some more." Dom nodded and they went back in and got more coffee.

An hour later Caitlin hadn't returned, Hawke began to worry. "She said she wouldn't be gone long." He said, Dom looked at him, "You don't think something happened, do you?" He asked Hawke. "I don't know, but I am going to look for her." Hawke said as he grabbed his coat and started out the door. Dom followed and they began searching for Caitlin. They headed toward the dock first since that is where they saw her last. They walked onto the dock and didn't see her, but they could see something on the nose of the chopper. It was a note. Hawke grabbed it and tore it open and read it:

_Mr. Hawke;_

_You may have thought that I wouldn't find your little red-headed friend out here, guess what you were wrong! Like I told her I have connections and I can make anything happen! I will call you with instructions, but one wrong move and she dies._

"Call Michael!" Hawke yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always I don't own Airwolf, or the characters. I thank you for the reviews!_

They ran back to the cabin and called Michael and told him what had happened. "He is on his way, String." Dom said, "Momma Mia, that poor girl has been through so much and now this!" Hawke looked at Dom, and he could see the rage in his blue eyes. "I will find them, and this time they will not get away." Hawke growled. They both paced the room as they waited for Michael to arrive.

An hour later, Michael arrived. When he approached they could see the strain in his face. "Well, this is definitely getting worse." Michael said. "I had people go check the hangar, and Caitlin's house. Her house has been torn apart. As for the hangar, we found another note." Michael said as he handed the letter to Hawke. He ripped this one open and read it:

_Mr. Hawke;_

_As you can see I found your cabin, and I now have Ms. O' Shannassy or should I say Mrs. Patterson, and I will not allow her to get away with killing my son! I will make sure she suffers like my son did all those years in that prison. You may think you can beat me, but you can't! _

"Dammit!" Hawke yelled, "Do you have any information on this guy Michael?" Hawke glared at Michael. "Yes, I have all the information we need to find her, you see I have someone undercover, working for him now." Michael said with a grin. "Well?" Hawke demanded. Marella handed Michael a file. "This is what we have on him so far, we have enough to take down the cartel, but getting Caitlin back is far more important. So I say you guys go in, get her and blow that place sky high!" Michael snarled.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawaw

Caitlin came to and found herself tied to a chair, "just great, I have been kidnapped AGAIN." She though. "Only this time I cannot fight them." As she looked around, she noticed she knew the room, "I have been here before, but when?" She thought. She continued to look around to try to remember how she knows this room when she spotted a picture. It was her wedding picture with Joe. Now she knew where she was, but the she didn't know if the guys did, or if they would find her this time. She knew they had gotten her out of that compound easily, but she didn't know if they could get her from here. Caitlin was scared to death because she knew that she knew too much.

A short time later, three men entered the room with a fourth behind them, Caitlin shuddered as she saw her ex-father in law step into the room. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, boys." Patterson Sr. sneered. "Don't worry, my dear daughter in law, I will take very good care of you! You are probably wondering where Villars is, well not to worry, he has been disposed of. Just like you will be." Patterson then turned and left the room with the three men following him. They closed and locked her in the room. Caitlin knew he meant it, for he has killed before.

_So Villars was killed by Patterson Sr. and he is holding Caitlin in his compound. Will Hawke and Dom be able to save her?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: As always I don't own Airwolf, or the characters. I thank you for the reviews! I know that was a huge twist! But I guarantee in the end it will make sense. I also wanted to have a different side of Michael than we saw in the show._

As Caitlin tried to figure a way out of this mess, she couldn't help but wonder how things with Hawke would have gone. "He is an amazing man, even if he won't admit it. He has been very tender and understanding with me." She thought, "I can understand with all the heartache he has been through that he hasn't married, but I guess since I am in the same place I can relate. I just wish we could go farther together, but I know I will be killed." She had tears running down her face as she knew her fate and knew there was nothing she could do.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Hawke, Dom, and Michael went over all the information they had, except who the mole they had was. Michael wanted to keep the mole's identity secret for many reasons. Once he gave them all the information he stood up and headed to the door. He looked back, "Good luck, bring her home safe." He said and stepped out the door. Marella gave them a small smile "Godspeed." She said and walked out.

Hawke and Dom, flew to the lair, stepped inside and put on their suits. "You know String, I really hope we can get her out. And bring her home without her getting hurt any more than she already is." Dom said. "I do to, Dom. I love her too much to lose her now." Hawke said. Dom looked at him in surprise. "Wow, I never thought I would hear that come from you, son." He said with a smile, "I know, and I have not told her that either." Hawke said with strain in his voice. Dom put his helmet on. "Well, that's all the more reason we bring her home safe!" He declared.

Hawke lifted Airwolf from her lair and started heading to their coordinates. "Turbos Dom!" Hawke ordered, "Turbos!" He responded as he moved the lever up and they were pushed back into their seats as they sped forward.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

What seemed like hours later, Caitlin heard the door unlock and a woman entered the room, but she remained in the shadows so Caitlin couldn't see her face. She walk to Caitlin while staying in the shadows and stopped. "What do you want?" Caitlin demanded. The woman moved closer, and came out of the shadow, Caitlin gasps in shock. "YOU!" she screeches.

"Shhhhh, we don't want them to hear you." The woman whispers to Caitlin, "I want to help you, you don't deserve this treatment. Joe deserved everything he got. I know he said you lied about the baby, but I spoke to the doctors and they told me it was true. I'm so sorry, Cait." Caitlin looks at her even more shocked. "You want to help me?" she asks astonished. The woman nodded, "I do and I will help you, although I don't know how we can get out of here without help but I am getting you out of here. But first, are you okay, I know your injured." Caitlin nodded, "I am in pain, but they didn't hurt me anymore." She said, "I don't understand why you are wanting to help me, when back then you were so mad when I had Joe put into jail." The other woman sighed, "I was only pretending. I knew if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to help you now. I hope one day you can forgive me." She said. Caitlin gave her a small smile, "Just you helping me makes me forgive you, Val, but how are we going to get out?" Caitlin asked. "I will find a way." Val told her, "I don't know how long it will take me, I have to be careful so my father does not find out." She said as she stood up. She gave Caitlin one last smile and left the room locking it as she left.

_So we know that its Joe's sister and Sr's daughter that will help Caitlin escape the compound, but will her plan work or will it backfire and get both of them killed?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: As always I don't own Airwolf, or the characters. I thank you for the reviews! _

As Hawke and Dom neared the compound, they found that it was heavily guarded as well. "String, we have six MIGs coming fast due east!" Dom called out. "Give me Combat mode!" Hawke ordered. He swung airwolf around and took them head on, one by one he blew them out of the sky. They approached the compound and had nine more MIGs attach them. "Momma Mia!" Dom said, " nine more String, and who knows how many after that!" Hawke took them on and once again, took them out one by one. "Anything on the scope Dom?" Hawke asked irritated. "Naw, it's clear now, I don't see any more and the compound is three miles away." Dom said with a small smile.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin could hear the sounds of gun and rocket fire in the distance. She heard a siren going off in the compound signaling an attack. There were noises of people running throughout the house. Then suddenly the door was unlocked and Val ran in. "I have to get you out of here now!" She told Caitlin, "There is an attack happening, and we can use the distraction to get you away from here." Then, they heard the click of a gun from behind her, Val spun around and Caitlin could see it was Sr. he was standing there with two other men holding rifles. "Well, I knew there was a mole here, but I had no idea it would be my own daughter!" Sr said with disdain in his voice. "Get them! We will take them outside." He ordered the men. One grabbed Val and the other untied Caitlin and held them at gun point; while the two men took them outside Sr. went out the back to a waiting car. Caitlin could hear a howling sound, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Is that airwolf? Did Hawke find me?" She wondered. As the sound approached all the guards started firing at it.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

As airwolf approached, they were hit by gunfire, but her armor reflected it all. "Don't Shoot String!" Dom yelled, "They have Cait and another woman with them!" Hawke looked at the monitor, "Dammit. I will use machine guns and go in from the side." He said. Dom shuddered at the thought. "Okay String." He said, "I hope this works." Hawke swung around and fired the machine guns and took out the guards. As he was shooting them, Val fought with her captor. She kicked him in the sternum. He fell to the ground dead. She took his rifle and pointed it at Caitlin's captor. "Let her go now!" Val demanded. Just then a shot rang out, and Val fell to the ground. Caitlin closed her eyes in shock and fear. Another guard had come up behind Val and shot her without being seen. The other guard moved toward Caitlin and out of sheer instinct used the fact the other guard was holding her to her advantage and kicked the guard in the chest knocking him down, winded. She than fought off the man holding her. She moved to the side and elbowed him in the stomach, and then kicked him in the chin. The other man had recovered and lunged at Caitlin, but she saw him and hit the ground and tripped him.

Caitlin was able to crawl to the rifle and picked it up. She pointed it at her captor. "Don't move." She warned. Even though she could feel pain radiating off her side, she knew she couldn't back down. She heard as airwolf fought with the guards taking them all out. Then out of nowhere came a massive explosion. The house had exploded. The guard was thrown and killed. Caitlin was further from the blast and wasn't hurt by the blast but was hit by debris. She crawled away from the flames.

Hawke and Dom watched in horror as the house exploded with Caitlin a matter of feet from it. "Check the scope Dom, see where she is!" Hawke ordered. Dom checked the scope, "I have two people there, String, one is dead the other is crawling away." Dom said, "It's Cait!" Dom yelled, "She is okay!" Hawke landed airwolf and ran through the gate to find Caitlin while Dom stayed with airwolf to call Michael and have a clean-up crew come. Hawke came around the corner and found Caitlin laying on the ground. He rushed to her side and gently took her in his arms. "Cait?" He said quietly. Caitlin opened her eyes. "Hawke." She whispered. "Are you okay?" He asked her, "Where do you hurt?" Caitlin took a few breaths. "I'm okay, just a little winded." She said. He helped her to her feet. "Let's get the hell out of here." Hawke said.

They walked toward airwolf, Dom got out and came toward them. "How are you sweetheart?" He asked as he gave her a hug. "I'm okay, Dom." Caitlin said. She pulled back and Hawke put his arm around her waist as they walked back to airwolf. Caitlin stopped and looked at the amazing aircraft that sat in front of her. "Wow, she is a beauty." Caitlin says. Dom climbs into his spot while Hawke helps Caitlin into the co-pilots chair, closes the door and runs around and gets in. he helps her put on her helmet and puts his on. "Let's get out of here." He says with a smile to Caitlin as they take off and airwolf screeches as he hits the turbos taking them home.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: As always I don't own Airwolf, or the characters. I thank you for the reviews! _

As they headed back Caitlin fell asleep. They landed in the lair and Hawke carried her to the Santini Air chopper and they took off, heading back to the cabin. Michael had radioed saying he will meet them there. Caitlin woke up as Dom landed the chopper on the dock. Hawke helped her from the chopper, "Michael will be here shortly, he has some information for us." Caitlin nodded. "Okay, I am going to go freshen up while we wait for him." She said and then went upstairs and took a shower. Hawke and Dom looked at each other in concern. "She is not taking this well, Dom" Hawke said. "Yea, I just hope they found Patterson's body in that rubble so this whole thing can be over once and for all." Dom said. They heard a chopper come around the mountain, and went out to greet Michael. "Please tell us you have good news Michael." Dom said. Michael stepped inside the cabin. "Where is Caitlin?" He asked. "Right here." As she came down the stairs to the living room.

They all sat down, Hawke sat by Caitlin and automatically put his arm around her. Michael cleared his throat, "Well, the crew found a body in the house. They did a ID on it and found it was indeed Joe Patterson, Sr. not only that but our mole was killed as well." Michael said. "Val." Caitlin whispered. Michael looked at Caitlin in shock, "How did you know that?" He asked. "She told me. But, not in so many words. She said she was helping someone take down her father" Caitlin said. "She was his own daughter!?" Michael sputtered. "Yes, she was Michael." Caitlin said with tears in her eyes. "She wanted to help me. She had come into the room I was held and told me that she knew what Joe had told her was not true, and she thought her father going after me because I killed Joe when he attacked me was wrong as well. She was trying to find a way to get a distraction so she could get me out of there, but airwolf changed her timeline. While everyone was running out to try to take you guys down she had come for me." Caitlin said. "But we saw you two were held at gunpoint!" Dom said. "I know, that's because somehow her father figured it out that she was going to help me and two of his goons came in and grabbed us." Caitlin replied.

Once everything had been settled and they knew the danger was finally over, Dom left with Michael and Marella, who agreed to drop him at the hangar. Hawke closed the door and came and sat back down with Caitlin, "How are you doing?" He asked her. She took a deep breath. "I'm okay, I am just glad that's over. Although, I will always feel the effects from it." She said. Hawke kissed her gently. "I know, but who knows miracles happen you know. He said with a smile. "Oh, really Mr. Hawke?" Caitlin asked. "Yes, because I am looking at a miracle right now." He replied making Caitlin blush. "I have always felt something for you, but I was too stubborn to admit it, and now I won't hide from it anymore." He said. "What are you saying Hawke?" Caitlin asked, "I love you." Hawke stated with a smile. He watched as Caitlin beamed at him. "I love you too, Stringfellow Hawke!" As she kissed him, within minutes their kiss turned passionate, and he gently pushed her back on the couch. He suddenly stops, "You can stop me…" He started; Caitlin put her finger on his lips to stop him. " I don't want you to stop, just be gentle, and lets move this upstairs." She said. Hawke lifted her up into his arms and carried to the loft where he spent the entire night showing how much he loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: sorry this is not another chapter, but I wanted to thank all of you for the amazing reviews I have received with my first two stories! This story is not over yet. There will be a third story coming soon! Any comments are welcome! THANK YOU ALL!_


End file.
